


Lost And Lonely On The Shore

by OnTheWrongSideOfTheBed



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, making sure I definitely get that place in hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheWrongSideOfTheBed/pseuds/OnTheWrongSideOfTheBed
Summary: Lennon is waiting backstage at one of Noel's gigs.
Relationships: Noel Gallagher/Lennon Gallagher, Noel Gallagher/Liam Gallagher (implied)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 27





	Lost And Lonely On The Shore

Noel is still laughing at Charlotte’s joke when he opens the door to his dressing room, sweat-soaked and exhausted, but still buzzing with the thrill of thousands of people shouting his words back at him. It really never gets old. He’s about to go through his routine, find himself a towel when he finds Liam sitting on his sofa. A not very dignified, startled scream is climbing up his throat before he takes a closer look and finds not Liam.  _ Lennon.  _ Liam’s fucking son.   
  
“Oh hello”, Noel says and grabs his towel from the chair opposite the sofa. He buries his face in it, hears Lennon reply  _ hello, Uncle Noel,  _ and only sees his wide mischievous grin after he re-emerges from the towel and looks at his nephew for the first time in years.   
  
“So”, he says and busies himself with rolling up his sleeves, “what’re you doing here? How did you even get in here?” He’s not being unfriendly, he thinks, just matter-of-fact. He likes his nephews, has diligently kept paying generous sums into both the boys’ funds (and the girl’s.  _ Someone  _ had to do it, right?), and it’s been an uncomfortable weight on his heart ever since he stopped seeing them a few years ago.    
  
And now it makes his heart stutter uncomfortably to see his oldest nephew’s eyes following him around, seemingly uncaring, but Noal can see that fire flaring behind his lashes that seems to haunt everyone in their family.   
  
“Just wanted to see your show, come visit”, Lennon says, ignoring Noel’s second question, and really does sound careless, bored even, only now he’s on his feet and in front of Noel, one step too close.    
  
“Alright”, Noel replies, “and how was your visit then?” He takes a step back, puts his towel away.   
  
“Well, it’s not over yet, is it?”, Lennon retorts, follows that step back. “Or are you going to have me kicked out?” He’s still grinning, an amused twinkle in his eyes, and Noel can’t help thinking of his dad.    
  
He gives him a little eye-roll, not too annoyed, just...an eye-roll. “No”, Noel says, “I’m not an arsehole, am I?  _ Your  _ dad tried to sue me, I’m nice, me.” It’s weirdly hard to keep his breathing even, but he supposes he’s just been on stage, that does make you a bit breathless.    
  
“Are you though?”, Lennon says with a little smile tugging at his mouth. “You know how hard it is for dad. And you stopped talking to me and Gene. Molly as well. Not very nice, is it?”   
  
He’s even closer now, and Noel thinks he can smell him. Boyish aftershave, and Noel doesn’t know if he’s fabricating things, but he smells like  _ Liam, _ too. “Well, I don’t care how hard it is for him. That’s his fault, isn’t it?”, he says, carefully composed.    
  
Something crosses Lennon’s face. Noel can’t quite grasp it, a shadow, lashes fluttering downwards, he isn’t sure. And then he’s too close for Noel to see more. They haven’t ever been the hugging kind of family, and Noel doesn’t know what he’s up to. But there’s a hand on his forearm, not really tugging or anything, but insistent enough to make him jerk away a little. The grip on his forearm tightens.   
  
“Jesus, what’s that about?”, Noel asks and tries to move back a little further, so he can at least see Lennon’s face. The boy’s eyes are heavy, tinged with a familiar kind of melancholy, and fuck, maybe Noel shouldn’t have brought his dad into this.    
  
He doesn’t get an answer, but he gets pushed, until his back hits the wall. Not aggressively, not angrily, just determined, Noel thinks. He also thinks about similar situations with a similar boy, can’t help it, and then abruptly, Lennon’s body pushes up long against him.  _ What the fuck is this,  _ Noel wants to ask, but his brain is busy sorting through all the impressions. A hard body, pressed against his front, a pretty boy, his nephew, his fucking nephew, Liam’s son.   
  
His stomach turns, and he’s almost certain that he’ll be sick on the floor while his hands keep trying to find good anchor points to shove Lennon off him. “Kid, what are you doing?”, he finally gets out, kind of pushing at Lennon’s shoulders now, but his hands feel weirdly weak.   
  
“Can’t I hug my uncle?”, he gets back, and he can hear Lennon’s smile. Christ, he can even feel it now, pressing into the sensitive skin of his neck.   
  
“I don’t think that’s exactly how you hug your uncle”, Noel says carefully. “Now go on and get off me, will you?”   
  
The grin against his neck widens. There are teeth now, pushing into his skin. “Don’t we do it like that in this family?”, he hears. It sounds so breathy. And Noel’s heart is pounding.   
  
“Christ, Lennon”, he says. “Did Liam… did your dad, did he touch you?” He can hear his own voice sounding jerky in the otherwise silent room. Well, besides the rough drag of Lennon’s breathing.    
  
Lennon laughs into his neck. “No, course not”, he says, and Noel slumps a little with relief. “Touched  _ you, _ though, didn’t he?”, Lennon asks, and Noel’s muscles jump back into action.    
  
“What?”, Lennon asks completely casually. “Or you touched him, yeah? ‘s all the same either way, innit?”   
  
Noel’s lungs feel like they’re giving in under the weight of Lennon against his chest. “Fucking what are you talking about?”, he manages to ask, calm and coolly, he thinks. Though it doesn’t do anything to get Lennon off him. He’s snuggling closer if anything. Noel can feel his wet breath dragging over his skin, like the touch of a gentle lover. Christ.   
  
“I’m talking about you and dad fucking. Not news, is it? Broke his heart or summat”, Lennon tells him, and Noel almost fists a hand into his hair and drags him up by it to look him straight in the face. But he doesn’t, his hands have dropped back to his sides, resting against the cool wall behind him.   
  
“Did I”, Noel says quietly, maybe dumbly. He doesn’t know what to say. He’s got his fucking nephew hanging all over him, looking just like Liam when they’d done it the first time, and it’s all just so fucking weird. “So what do you want then?”, he adds, trying to get his voice back to loud enough and confident.   
  
Finally, Lennon gets up from his neck, but he gets his face so close to Noel’s that Noel doesn’t really know what’s better or worse. And before he can decide, there’s a hand right on his crotch and a mouth looking for his.    
  
“Fucking no”, Noel gets out and turns his head to the side. “You’re not fucking kissing me.”    
  
“Why not? That only for my dad?”, Lennon asks with a grin and squeezes Noel’s cock through his pants.   
  
“Keep your mouth shut”, Noel hisses before he knows what he’s doing. His fist  _ is  _ in Lennon’s hair now, and he’s pulling it harshly, pulling Lennon’s head back and away, making his neck a long arch. It just gets him a low chuckle, sounding fucking  _ aroused,  _ and shit, his hand’s still on Noel’s cock.   
  
“What the fuck are you doing?”, Noel asks, trying to keep his momentum going, but Lennon doesn’t seem impressed.    
  
“Getting you hard”, he says and pointedly rubs his hand over the front of Noel’s jeans. And fuck, he’s right.    
  
“Oh are you?”, Noel asks sharply, and then grinds himself forward into Lennon’s hand. He doesn’t really know why, it’s just...a habit maybe? The kid grins smugly, and Noel pushes forward again. He can hear Lennon’s breath hitch and go shaky, but his hand doesn’t waver, stays hard right against Noel’s cock.   
  
“Reckon I’ll get you off better than dad?”, he breathes, looking up at Noel from under heavy lids, and Noel’s cock twitches hard.    
  
“Is that why you’re here? Want me to tell you you suck cock better than your dad?”, he hisses and makes his fist tighter in Lennon’s hair. The boy half-moans at that, and Noel almost slaps his hand across his mouth to keep him from waking up mam. His mouth almost looks redder than Liam’s did back then, and the more Noel’s brain is swimming away from him the more he wants to see it wrapped around his cock.    
  
His last rational thoughts keep telling him how fucking sick he is, depraved and degenerate, grinding against Liam’s kid and wishing him on his knees, but how much worse can it get after already screwing your baby brother?    
  
Lennon’s mouth is on his neck again, but it’s opened now, teeth scraping over Noel’s skin and tongue soothing the sting before he’s sucking on him, and he needs to  _ stop.  _ Noel finds his hands pushing down on his shoulders and Lennon goes so easily, sinks down until Noel hears his knees hitting the ground. Then, fingers are fiddling with his belt and zipper, and Lennon’s staring up at him while he takes Noel’s cock out of his pants.   
  
“Alright, Uncle Noel?”, he says, and then his mouth is full of Noel’s cock. So fucking full, Noel can see it in his cheek, and then he goes even further, his big eyes watering and pretty lips stretching obscenely around Noel. He does look just like his dad. And he looks like Lennon, too, Noel recognises the wild little boy he watched jumping around on his big trampoline and fighting with his little brother. In the beginning Liam had tried to separate them, but then he’d just given in and leaned back in his chair next to Noel’s.  _ Just like us, right?  _ he’d said and Noel had said, maybe a little too bitterly,  _ let’s hope not  _ exactly  _ like us.  _ Liam had laughed and answered,  _ no, we’re one of a kind, yeah? _   
  
Noel’s got a bitter taste in his mouth. But he can’t stop looking down at his nephew, expertly taking him down his throat and pressing his tongue against him in just the right way, like he’d really asked Liam how Noel likes it. He’s drooling all over his chin and Noel can feel himself leaking precome into his mouth.   
  
Lennon makes a sound like he likes it, and Noel can’t stop himself from picturing him sitting down with Liam and asking if he liked the taste of Noel’s cock as well. It’s an embarrassingly short amount of time until Noel’s right on the brink of his orgasm, but he finds he’s quite relieved about it. Put an end to this. He pulls at Lennon’s hair, tries to force him off his cock and says sharply, “I’m not coming inside your mouth. Pull off, now.”   
  
But Lennon shakes his head as much as he can with his mouth still firmly attached to Noel’s cock and takes it down all the way, hollowing his cheeks and rubbing his tongue against him.    
  
“Fine”, Noel grits out, “fucking have it then.” And with that he comes, throws his head back and allows himself one long groan, spilling everything down his nephew’s throat. Lennon’s still sucking on the head of his cock, licking up the last bits of Noel’s come when Noel finally manages to open his eyes again and look down.   
  
“Enough now”, he says determinedly and to his surprise Lennon does pull off and puts Noel’s cock back inside his pants, even zips him back up. He comes back up then, and pushes himself back against Noel. He’s so hard against Noel’s hip, and he makes him feel it, grinds into him hard.    
  
“You gonna take care of that?”, he asks breathlessly and tugs at Noel’s shirt.   
  
“Alright”, Noel hears himself sighing, and fumbles Lennon’s jeans open, gets his cock out and starts to stroke him. He does it slowly, teasingly, somehow that feels fitting. It’s hot. Lennon seems to think it’s hot, he’s panting heavily and leaning into Noel, his face tilted up with a blissed out expression. His mouth looks really red, swollen from having it around Noel’s cock.    
  
Noel kisses him. It makes him shudder, Lennon immediately opening up for him and sliding his tongue against Noel’s, giving him a taste of his come mixed together with his own spit. Noel sucks on his tongue, keeps kissing him hard, and makes his hand tighter around him, lets Lennon’s cock slip through his fist fast until he has him groaning into his mouth, Lennon’s whole body shaking with the pretaste of his orgasm.   
  
He comes all over Noel’s hand soon, and Noel makes sure to stroke him through it but pulls away from the kiss to watch his eyebrows knit together and his mouth fall open with the intensity of it as he curls into Noel, shuddering and shivering.    
  
He lets himself sink further into Noel after he’s finished, like he’s about to make himself a home there, and Noel can’t have that.   
  
“Put that away”, he tells him and gives Lennon’s cock an uncomfortable squeeze. Lennon’s grumbling in a familiar way but does it, and without thinking Noel says, “good boy.” It makes him stumble over his next few breaths and he has to keep his eyes averted from Lennon’s face until the boy’s finally backed off and busied himself with rearranging his clothes.   
  
“You’re not telling Liam about this”, Noel says sharply, and almost gags at his own words.    
  
But Lennon just shrugs, and then he’s out of the door. Pokes his head back in just for a second and a big smile, though. “Gonna come back soon so we can catch up for real, yeah?”


End file.
